Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a curl correction device that corrects a curl in a sheet and an image forming apparatus provided with the same.
Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is provided with a curl correction device that corrects a curl in a sheet on which an image has been formed (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-173831). The curl correction device of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-173831 is provided with a curl correction unit that corrects a curl in a sheet by forming a nip by pressing a roller against a belt that is stretched across two rollers.
A guide that guides a sheet to the curl correction unit is disposed upstream of the curl correction unit. In order to enable the guide to guide a thin sheet to the nip of the curl correction unit in a stable manner, the guide is disposed close to the nip of the curl correction unit. The above is because, if, supposedly, the guide is disposed distanced away from the nip of the curl correction unit, the front end of the sheet cannot be sent into the nip of the curl correction unit in a smooth manner and a corner bend may be disadvantageously created in the front end of the thin sheet.
However, when the guide disposed on the upstream side of the curl correction unit is disposed close to the nip of the curl correction unit, a shortcoming may occur when conveying a thick sheet. In other words, because the thick sheet is abutted hard against the guide when the thick sheet is passed through the nip of the curl correction unit, the sheet may become damaged, disadvantageously. The above is because, the thick sheet that is bent at the curved nip of the curl correction unit is abutted hard against the guide at a portion upstream of the nip of the curl correction unit.